The Ayane Kisaragi Show!
by Hitokiri Catgirl Aishiru
Summary: I start a talk show and things get REALLY crazy so please be gentle bais


The Ayane Kisaragi Show!!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of these animes okees I only own the studio and everything inside!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Setting up  
  
At the Kisaragi residence...  
  
Ayane: hey Sakura can you think of anything to do?  
  
Sakura: watch talk shows that have nothing to do with us and we dont care about?  
  
Ayane: nah...... lemmie call Mali-chan  
  
Ayane picks up the phone and puts it back down  
  
Sakura : What?  
  
Ayane: do you remember when we were bored and bought that studio  
  
Sakura: yeah and?...  
  
Ayane: I'M GONNA PUT IT TO USE COMEON SAKURA LETS GET SOME RECRUITS!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: okay meet you there  
  
Ayane runs out the door while Sakura phases away  
  
At the Bakura Resisence......  
  
Ryou: hello?  
  
Ayane: hello Ryou  
  
Ryou: ummmmm Hi?  
  
Bakura: hello Ayane bye Ryou  
  
Ryou: what i-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ayane: thanks Kura-chan  
  
Bakura: DONT CALL ME THAT !!!  
  
Ayane holds up her bracelet : grrrrrrrrr  
  
Bakura: nevermind (cowers in fear)  
  
At the Ishtar residence....  
  
Ishizu: oh hi Ayane  
  
Ayane: can I see sexy(Marik) and sexier(Malik)  
  
Ishizu: hold on ..... MALIK AYANE WANTS TO SEE YOU AND YOUR RETARD OF A YAMI  
  
Marik: I resent that!  
  
Ishizu: so....  
  
Malik comes out in tight black leather(a/n:drooooooool)  
  
Ayane: hello wanna be in my show?  
  
Malik: of course (scurries over)  
  
Ishizu:O.O; bye......  
  
At Ayane's Car......  
  
Malik: what's in the bag?  
  
Ayane: Ryou  
  
Ryou(from inside the bag): MMPH MPHH!!!!!!(translation: GET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY BAG!!!!)  
  
Malik: cool can I poke him?  
  
Ayane: sure(plants a deep kiss on his lips)  
  
Malik: london bridge is falling down or is it just me(falls in the car)  
  
Ayane: guess I over did it anyway Marik get in the car now  
  
Marik: okay.....  
  
At the Tashita(Saturn's place) residence...  
  
Ayane walks to the door and is about ot knock on it: hold on what am I doing (walks off)  
  
On sakura's end...  
  
Yugi: hello ?  
  
Sakura: Yugi get everyone in side outside and I'll give you a teddy bear  
  
Yugi: YIPPEEE!!(runs in side and steals things from people so they will come)  
  
Seto: YUGI BRING MOKUBA BACK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: and MY PLASTIC BRAIN IT FILLS THE GIGANTIC HOLE IN MY HEAD  
  
Yami:AND MY BEUTIFUL BUCKLES AND LEATHER(is wearing JEANS and a T-SHIRT) [a/n: THE HORROR]  
  
Anzu:and my "frendship is the only thing that can occupy me" book!!!!  
  
Duke: AND MY DICE EARRINGS!!!!!!  
  
Yugi runs outside: here ya go Sakura  
  
Sakura: thank you YuYu heres your teddy  
  
Yugi: YAY!!!!  
  
Seto: whatever it is I'm not in it  
  
Sakura picks Mokuba up by the collar: Really?  
  
Seto: I"LL SUE YOU ALL  
  
Mokuba: Big brother !!!  
  
Seto: grrrrrrrr okay I'll be where ever it is your taking me  
  
Sakura puts Mokuba down and pets him on the head: I thought you would see it my way any one else got any obejections?  
  
Everyone Else : no.....  
  
Sakura: good....lets high tail it outta here  
  
At The Studio....  
  
Ayane ties ryou down to a chair: now you wont remember a thing(snaps her fingers)  
  
Ryou: Where am I? Who are you people? Who am I?  
  
Ayane: /good it worked/I am Ayane and I own you your name Is Ryou  
  
Ryou: what a nice name (turns all cute like) I wove you Ayane (hugs her aroud the waist tightly)  
  
Ayane: cant breathe hold on I dont need to ....  
  
Malik: GET OFF OF HER!!  
  
ayane: dont hurt little Ryou (pats both of them on the head)  
  
Marik: -_-; Mortals cant live with em cant live without em  
  
Ayane: okay Ryou sweetie lets play ...........ummmmmmm.......pretend you can 'pretend' youre a girl  
  
Ryou(in a female voice): can my name be Riana?  
  
Ayane: sure you'll be my cohost on the show  
  
Riana: really that would be cool  
  
Marik: _. KENSHIN!!!!!!!!  
  
kenshin: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ayane: I think i should end the chapter now!!!!  
  
snaps her finger and POOF the chapter ended  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayane: anyway R&R please  
  
Saturn: I'LL GET YOU!!  
  
Ayane: oops guess I'm a fugitive again bye bye  
  
Saturn: AYANE!!!!! 


End file.
